


virgil seeing logicality fuse for the first time

by mintteawithhoney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, its just them trying to help eachother, its not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintteawithhoney/pseuds/mintteawithhoney
Summary: This is from the little comic @romansanders made on tumblr. I tried to make it in the written word or something. But its something I made finally, so im proud
Relationships: None, Purely Platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	virgil seeing logicality fuse for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the little comic @romansanders made on tumblr. I tried to make it in the written word or something. But its something I made finally, so im proud

>Virgil was having a panic attack. Thomas was going to an important meeting for the next video and Virgil wanted it to go smoothly. So of course he was freaking out now! He knew he was having a panic attack, he knew it, okay! So why was it so hard to get out of it? He could see logan and patton before him. Both were saying something to him at the same time. Virgil couldnt hear them both over the ringing of his ears and his heavy breathing, it didnt help anyway.

Thats when Virgil yelled: 'stop it!' while throwing his arms around him. It was silent again except for Virgils breathing. The next thing suprised Virgil a lot. And if he wasnt currently experiencing one, he would have gotten a panic attack from the flash of light and the fact that his friends were now combined in one person.

'try to breath' the new person said in not-quite-pattons voice. 'Can you please tell me five things you see'

'ehm…. The….. the painting,.......chair……dinner plate…….f-... fork……..my food.

'You're doing great kiddo! Now 4 things you can feel.'

'chair..my hair… the table...my knife'

'Thats good! Now please tell me three thing you can hear.'

'The humming of the fridge, the fan and….. you?'

'That's right, almost done. Now two things you can smell.'

'The air freshener and Thomas's deodorant.' 'And the last one: one thing you can taste.' 'The potatoes we just had for dinner.'

'Alright,' said the Patton/Logan person, 'I don't think we have done this before in your presence, so we probably should explain something.'

'Yeah, I think I would like that.' said Virgil, while trying to keep his breathing level.

'Okay, so you know how in steven universe the gems can fuse? Well Thomas probably though is was cool, so now we as sides can do it too. I am just one person, formed from Patton and Logan. You can call me Emile.'

After that, Emile answered some other questions from Virgil and Virgil managed to stay calm enough. After a while, there was another light and Patton and Logan were back. They said that Virgil should try it too, but he didn't want to, not now or with them


End file.
